


Teldrassil Burning

by Inelgerdis



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:15:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25425241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inelgerdis/pseuds/Inelgerdis





	Teldrassil Burning

***

Сознание никак не хотело возвращаться. Вокруг то становилось светлее, то наоборот темнело, и как будто даже просто дышать становилось тяжело. Но вот очередной приступ дурноты закончился, и Лан'фирр, наконец, смогла открыть глаза. Она лежала на циновке в лазарете, рядом были аккуратно сложены её наплечники, перчатки, пояс и сапоги. Г'ханира рядом не было. Троллька вскинулась, отчего у неё сразу закружилась голова, и перед глазами заплясали болезненные точки. Когда приступ слабости прошёл, она заметила, что была в лазарете не одна - рядом на циновке спал медведь-таурен. Наконец, в уголке около входа она заметила своё оружие и аккуратно пошла к нему, стараясь не делать резких движений. Но робкий лучик надежды погас, как только её пальцы коснулись деревянной поверхности. Чуда не случилось. Жизнь в Г'ханире угасла навсегда, и она так и не смогла спасти этот росток. Теперь это был просто красивый кусок дерева, не больше. Грустно погладив посох, она вышла наружу. Теперь друидка знала, где находится, ведь Лунную Поляну, где она когда-то обучалась, не узнать было невозможно, даже если бы она вдруг лишилась зрения. Она глубоко вздохнула - эти запахи травы, цветов и легкая прохлада Элу'неара приносили успокоение. Но тут троллька нахмурилась, осознав, что в воздухе витал еще один очень странный и непривычный запах - запах гари.

\- Значит, Бвон'Самди решил, что ты ещё пригодишься тут, - раздалось сзади.

Лан'фирр обернулась с улыбкой:

\- Да, Зен'Шарра, я вернулась... - и осеклась, глядя на изменившееся лицо наставницы.

Обычно выглядящая намного моложе своих лет, приветливая и с яркими оранжевыми глазами, сейчас она выглядела как будто даже старше, чем была на само деле - углубились морщины, были искусаны губы, а глаза словно потускнели.

\- Ты славно сражалась за Г'ханир, девочка. Твой артефакт единственный не погас в Силитусе сразу же после вашего ритуала, - она подошла ближе и пропустила прядь распущенных волос своей ученицы через пальцы. - Но какой ценой...

Друидка проследила взглядом за движением наставницы и ахнула. Её когда-то огненная шевелюра теперь была белоснежной.

\- Я... я просто хотела, чтобы у нас оставалась надежда... - прошептала она.

\- Надежда.. - задумчиво повторила её собеседница.

Несколько минут они молча стояли глядя друг на друга.

\- Забери вещи, - наконец нарушила молчание Зен'Шарра. - Нам нужно поговорить.

***

С каждой минутой Лан'фирр становилось всё лучше, словно сам воздух Лунной Поляны и встреча с наставницей придавали ей сил и прогоняли прочь последние следы слабости. Но что-то определённо было не так. Тем не менее она молча следовала за старшей друидкой, зная по опыту, что задавать вопросы на ходу бесполезно и что скоро она и так всё узнает, как только они доберутся до места. Но ощущение какой-то неправильности происходящего царапал изнутри, словно мерзкие крововососы в джунглях - не смертельно, но и приятного мало. Её удивляло, что запах гари был таким сильным везде, что наставница вела её окольными путями, на которых редко можно было кого-то встретить, да и сам внешний вид наставницы. Лан'фирр точно знала, что это не от переживаний о её судьбе. Когда она получила росток, они обе знали, что одно лишь владение им - само по себе опасное испытание, чего уже говорить о борьбе с Легионом. И она не строила особых планов и была готова умереть на Аргусе ради спасения Азерот. А наставница за свою длинную жизнь уже похоронила слишком многих близких, чтобы настолько сильно переживать об ученице, тем более уже не беззащитной. Внезапно старшая троллиха резко остановилась, и не ожидавшая этого младшая, сделала шаг вбок, по инерции вылетела вперед и остановилась, едва не врезавшись, перед другим друидом Поляны.

\- Изви.. - Лан'фирр с улыбкой подняла глаза на ночного эльфа и осеклась на полуслове. Тот смотрел на них с такой ненавистью, что она попятилась.

\- Пойдём, - нарушила неловкую тишину Зен'Шарра. - Прошу прощения.

Она прошла дальше, Лан'фирр за ней. Проходя мимо странного ночного эльфа, она осторожно искоса бросила на него взгляд. Ничего не изменилось, он по-прежнему смотрел на них обеих с такой ненавистью, словно убил бы прямо здесь, если бы только мог. Она помнила его самого, хоть и не помнила имени, да и едва ли до сегодняшнего дня они вообще общались. Он жил здесь еще до того, как сама Лан'фирр впервые прилетела на Поляну, чтобы узнать о друидах больше, чем могла ей рассказать деревенская знахарка; и оставался тут, когда она уже была готова к собственному путешествию. Погрузившись в тревожные размышления, она не заметила, как они наконец-то дошли до хижины.

\- Садись, - махнула рукой наставница. - Я заварю трав. Разговор будет долгий.

Лан'фирр терпеливо ждала. Вскипел котелок, и до неё донесся запах любимого травяного сбора обеих друидок. Старшая достала пару лепёшек, поставила чашки, разлила приятно пахнувший напиток и, наконец, села напротив ученицы.

\- Ты изменилась, - одобрительно сообщила она. - В последний раз когда мы виделись, случись такое, ты бы уже давно завалила меня вопросами.

\- У меня было время.

\- Да, - она немного помолчала. - Спрашивай.

Теперь уже задумалась Лан'фирр. Вопросов было столько, что она не знала, с чего начать.

\- Сколько я провела в лазарете? - решилась она.

\- Месяц. Никто из нас не мог понять, что с тобой произошло. После того, как ты и остальные герои пожертвовали своими артефактами в ритуале с мечом Саргераса, вы все потеряли сознание - уж слишком мощным был выброс. Но остальные герои очень быстро пришли в себя. Все, кроме тебя. Ты словно погрузилась в Изумрудный Сон, но там тебя не было. Другие Верховные друиды перенесли тебя сюда, потому что никто из них не понимал, что происходит. А потом я заметила, что ты начала седеть, но Г'ханир был всё ещё жив. Как тебе это удалось?

\- Не знаю. Никогда не думала, что на такое способна. Я.. - Лан'фирр запнулась. Ей вспомнились видения - отблески огня, шёпот Кошмара, грязь Древних Богов. - Я просто очень не хотела терять последнюю живую часть Материнского Древа. Но, похоже, я потеряла часть себя, пытаясь удержать то, что удержать было невозможно. - Она задумчиво покрутила прядь волос.

\- Возможно, это и к лучшему... - задумчиво протянула старая знахарка, глядя на ученицу.

\- Что ты имеешь в виду?

Та помолчала, словно собираясь с мыслями.

\- Ты ведь была в курсе, что гоблины нашли в Силитусе азерит?

\- Конечно, - удивилась Лан'фирр. - Именно поэтому я и оказалась там. Вестник просил помощи у всех народов и героев, и мы откликнулись.

\- Да, откликнулись, - согласилась наставница. - Вы погасили ту страшную силу, что жила в мече и отравляла Азерот. Но, к сожалению, этого оказалось мало.

Она помолчала. Ей явно было тяжело подобрать слова, и Лан'фирр замерла. Сердце бешено стучало, а ладони похолодели, как и всегда, когда она нервничала. Что-то произошло за тот месяц, что она провалялась тут. Что-то такое, о чём с трудом может говорить даже её наставница, повидавшая немало в своей жизни. Что-то невообразимое.

\- Неужели... Легион вернулся?

\- Лучше бы вернулся Легион, детка, - с горечью сказала знахарка, вставая, чтобы долить отвара. - Сильвана пошла штурмом на Дарнас.

\- Но зачем? - непонимающе вскинула брови Лан'фирр . - Там же Малфурион и Тиранда, сталкиваться с ними на их территории - самоубийство!

\- Да. Я не знаю подробностей, но каким-то образом Вождю... удалось пройти сквозь Ясеневый Лес и достичь Тёмных Берегов. С ней был Саурфанг. И ходят слухи, что Малфурион мёртв.

\- Что?! Как это вообще возможно?

\- Но это ещё не всё, - она поджала губы. - Тельдрассила больше нет.

Наступила звенящая тишина. Лан'фирр тупо глядела на свою наставницу.

\- Как это нет?..

\- Вот так. Сожжён по приказу Сильваны Ветрокрылой.

Наступила тишина. Был слышен шелест листвы, и легкое потрескивание догорающих углей. Угли...

\- Так вот почему так пахнет гарью, - догадалась она. - И вот почему этот эльф смотрел на нас с такой ненавистью!

\- Да, милая. И знаешь, я не могу его винить в этом. Будь я на его месте, я бы пошла мстить. Хотя бы тем, до кого смогла бы добраться. - Она помолчала. - Я давно покинула Орду по собственному желанию, и Сильвана никогда не была моим вождём. Но это не оправдывает меня в их глазах. Я бы хотела помочь им, но не смогу. Я рада уже тому, что они не убили меня и даже не изгнали прочь. Не добили тебя, и даже позволили мне продолжать лечить раненых ордынцев-друидов.

Лан'фирр молчала. Тельдрассила больше нет. В это было сложно, почти невозможно поверить, но, похоже, это было правдой. И виновата в этом была Сильвана.

«Я не могу в это поверить. Я должна увидеть это своими глазам!»

Она резко вскочила, выбежала из хижины и в следующее мгновение в вечереющее небо взмыла алая сова.

***

"Я столько сил потратила на то, чтобы друиды забыли о своих различиях, выступив единым фронтом против Легиона, как и другие Оплоты... - с тоской подумала она, глядя с берега на то, что осталось от когда-то великолепного дерева. - Только-только начал забываться тот злосчастный отход Орды, который весь Альянс расценил как предательство..."

"Показали ли тебе это лоа, Вол'джин?!" с неожиданной яростью подумала она, сжимая ладони так, что отросшие ногти вошли в кожу. - "Знал ли ты к чему она поведёт Орду?"

Она почувствовала, как солёные капли катятся по щекам. "Сколько же невинных и беззащитных сгорело там, в пламени? И кому придётся отвечать за твои поступки, Сильвана?"

Теперь она понимала того эльфа на Поляне. Невозможно представить ту боль, которую он и его сородичи испытывали, глядя на это. Она простояла так почти до рассвета, думая о том, что же делать дальше. Пожалуй, впервые в жизни Лан'фирр сожалела, что не могла посоветоваться с лоа, ей бы не помешал совет свыше.

"Я должна узнать, что же произошло на самом деле. И понять, чего добивается Сильвана на этот раз. И остановить её, если потребуется," - и с этой мыслью она полетела обратно на Лунную Поляну.

***

Когда она вернулась, уже почти рассвело. Зен'Шарра всё ещё сидела за столом в своей хижине. Казалось, Лан'фирр вовсе не улетала никуда на всю ночь, а просто вышла на минутку.

\- Что ещё тебе известно? - спросила с порога Лан'фирр, с грустью глядя на постаревшую наставницу.

\- Мало. Когда было много раненных, с которыми можно было бы побеседовать, у меня не было времени на разговоры. А потом уже было не с кем разговаривать. Если ты не труп, тебе здесь не рады. Почти всё, что знаю, я подслушала. Пожалуй, из важного могу сообщить только то, что Лордерон пал, Джайна вернулась к Альянсу, а из Штормграда сбежала зандаларская принцесса, которая попросила помощи Орды.

\- Значит, мне нужно в столицу. Там я пойму, как мне действовать дальше. А ты? Что ты собираешься делать дальше? Может, тебе тоже лучше покинуть Поляну?

\- Сначала я долечу всех, кто остался. Я не могу их бросить. А потом, вернусь на Острова Эха. По крайней мере там мне не придётся ждать расплаты за чужие грехи. Но куда важнее, что собираешься делать ты. - она помолчала. - Лоа сказали мне, что тебя ждёт долгая дорога. И... да хранят тебя духи, Верховный Друид. Помни, что даже если ты не слышишь их, они слышат тебя. Тебе пора, милая, не стоит больше задерживаться здесь.

Они обнялись, и алая птица снова исчезла за кронами деревьев.

\- Да хранят тебя духи, Лан'фирр, - прошептала ей вслед Зен'Шарра. - Надеюсь, твоя ученица принесёт тебе столько же счастья и гордости, сколько когда-то принесла мне ты.

Тогда никто из них ещё не знал, что это была их последняя встреча.


End file.
